


Time Drew On

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, I made my poor baby sad, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Ryan is sad and lonely, Sad, Suicide, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Time drew on. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years.





	

“You don’t understand how difficult it is,” Ryan yelled, “you and Dallon are together on tour for _months_ at a time, and I’m here. Alone.” 

“Well, if you didn’t quit the band in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Brendon retorted. 

Ryan’s eyes glossed over as he looked at Dallon for help. 

“B,” Dallon said, softly, “just take some deep breaths, yeah? Let’s just talk _rationally_ about this.” 

“No. I’m not just going to stand here, whilst mr. ‘I’m-always-right-so-there’ gets his way.” 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Ryan stated in a tone that voiced little emotion. 

“I am too. I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back.” Brendon replied.

Tears began to roll down Ryan’s cheeks. “Dallon,” Brendon started, “you need to make a choice.” 

Dallon was torn, of course he had known Brendon for slightly longer, and was probably closer to Brendon than Ryan, but it didn’t mean that Dallon hadn’t fallen for him. It would be hard, though, if Dallon were to stay with Ryan - he would either be with Brendon, touring all the time, or he could lose his job. So, Dallon, with all the regret in the world, walked out the door with Brendon, and did not look back. As the door clicked shut, Ryan dropped to the ground, crying and thought ‘ _they all leave. Everyone who has ever ‘cared’ about me has left.’_

Time drew on. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Brendon and Dallon were more than okay. Ryan was barely hanging on. 

The day was a day of happiness, joy and celebration as Brendon and Dallon were to be married. All their friends were there, neither of them could contain themselves - both bursting with love and adoration for the other. As Dallon prepared to walk out and meet his fiancé, he couldn’t help but to cast his mind back to Ryan. It was short lived as the music began and Dallon started to walk. 

Ryan looked on, from the back of the venue, as Dallon walked out to meet Brendon. Both of them smiling, with tears of joy in their eyes. Ryan looked on with sadness and jealousy, perhaps he should have never come. He watched as they said their vows, watched as they gave each other their rings, watched as they kissed and watched as they began to sign papers. Ryan slipped away before he could be stopped. He was not missed. 

Ryan got into his car and drove until he reached his destination, a field. It was a place that held a lot of memories, a place he had once visited with Spencer, and then a place he had taken Brendon and Dallon. Ryan attached two envelopes to a tree, if Dallon and Brendon still cared, they would find the notes in that particular tree. 

He walked to a bridge that was in the field, it was small, but it was high. Ryan knew that it was selfish, taking his own life on the night of Brendon and Dallon’s wedding, but he did not care. Tears streamed down his face as he climbed over the railing, one foot off the edge, letting one hand go, then the other. Ryan fell. He was not found for a day or so, a perfect stranger dialled for emergency. He was taken to hospital although he was pronounced dead.

Brendon was curled up with Dallon in a hotel room when he got a call. When the call was ended he explained what had happened to Dallon, two pairs of eyes glossed over. Dallon was shaking and sobbing as Brendon held him. 

“B-B-Bren. We-e-e left him-m.” Dallon choked out. 

“I-I-I know.” 

“We’re going to, to, have to tell Spenc-c-cer.” 

“Oh god. That’s going to destroy him.” Brendon replied. 

So Brendon called Spencer, turned on speaker phone and, along with Dallon, explained what had happened. 

~*~

( **1 year later)**

“Hey, Ry,” Brendon whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you earlier, I just couldn’t bear to see what I made you. God, Ryan. I’m so so sorry.” Tears fell on the Anemone flowers that Brendon had placed on the grave. 

“I love you. Still. I never stopped. I was a complete dick to you. I’m sorry.” Brendon hastily wiped the tears from his face as he walked away from Ryan once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact:
> 
> The 'sadder' meaning of Anemone flowers:  
> \- The approach of a rain storm when the petals close up  
> \- Forsaken or forgotten love and affection  
> \- The death of a loved one or the loss of them to someone else  
> \- Bad luck or ill omens
> 
>  
> 
> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
